


Back to Lessons

by ArraFrost



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-05
Updated: 2012-09-05
Packaged: 2017-11-13 15:10:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArraFrost/pseuds/ArraFrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Peter's first day of classes and Wade has an idea to kink things up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back to Lessons

“Peter!” Looking up from the spot he'd taken at the very back of the classroom, yet close to the isle by the door, Peter saw a smiling Gwen, dressed in a bright green dress heading toward him. 

“Hey Gwen.” Peter returned her beaming smile, glad to have a friend in this class that was currently filled with people he didn't know or care to know. Having been a loner or bullied for most of his junior high and high school experience, he didn't have many friends and after becoming Spider-man there hadn't been many attempts to make new ones.

“I didn't know we'd have any of the same courses. But now we get to learn new things together!" Gwen took the seat next to him, dropping her bag on the floor and placing a pile of textbooks on the desk.

“Uh... yeah... great to be back in school... Loving that part of college.”

“Not very excited for an honor student.”

Peter scratched the back of his head, grinning wryly. “Just because I'm smart doesn't mean I have to enjoy this.”

“Right. And what else would you rather be doing? You don't go out to parties, you don't socialize often, you don't even date-”

“Okay, okay, I get it. I've got nothing better to do, don't rub it in.”

“I'm just saying you need something  _else_ to take up your time.” Gwen lowered her voice, leaning in closer. “It's not healthy for Spider-Man to be the only productive thing you do.”

“Hey, I'm productive!” Peter frowned, taking offense. He did plenty of productive things that didn't always relate to Spider-Man.

“Science in your bedroom doesn't count. You need to socialize with people when you're not wearing a mask.”

His mouth opened and words were about to spring forth in a defense he knew he didn't have because Gwen had won. Not because she was entirely right but because he couldn't tell her about the person who interrupted his potential defensive speech with a phone call.

“Uh... sorry. Hold on.”

“The professor will be here any minute, Peter.” Gwen scolded, staring at the phone he flipped open and pressed against his ear regardless of her warning.

“Hey, I'm in class.” Peter whispered into the phone, his voice shaking slightly.

“ _Good.”_ Wade practically purred in his ear, sending shivers down his spine.

“I'm not so sure about this...” Peter had turned to face away from Gwen, keeping his voice as low as he could.

“ _Are you wearing it?”_

Peter swallowed the lump in his throat and he knew his heart rate had already accelerated. This was ridiculous, he couldn't believe he'd agreed to do this but something about him was curious and something about Wade made him want it.

“Yeah...” He breathed and Wade chuckled on the other line.

“ _Too late to back out then.”_ Peter could hear the sinister smirk on Wade's lips before a soft vibration jolted through his body, startling him and causing his knee to smack against the desk.

“Frick.” He gasped, all sensations rather hard to grasp at the moment.

“Peter are you okay?” Gwen leaned over as Peter nursed his injured knee, biting his lower lip to keep his breathing in check. That fucking bastard was supposed to give him a warning before he turned on the goddamn vibrator.

“ _Oh, I'm sorry... did that hurt?”_

“Yeah, fine.” Peter held back the unimpressed growl at Wade's teasing, which he shouldn't have been surprised about. In fact, what he should be surprised about was the fact that Wade actually waited to call him like he'd asked before turning it on. Maybe that  _was_ Wade's warning in his mind...

“Better hang up, prof's here.”

Peter glanced up, watching the professor walk in, mouth going a mile a minute as he introduced himself and started handing out the syllabus.

“Look, I gotta hang up.”

“ _That wasn't part of the deal.”_ Wade warned, the vibration changing to a faster speed, making Peter tense.

“I can't be on my phone during cla-ah-ass.”

“ _Keep me on speaker, I won't say anything.”_

“Because that sounds trustworthy.”

Another buzz from the butt plug made him grip his phone a little harder. He was lucky Wade had been telling the truth when he said it was discreet and silent. No one in the class would be able to hear the toy vibrate but there's no way Wade would be able to keep his mouth shut.

“ _I think in this situation, Spidey, you'll have more trouble keeping quiet than I will.”_

“I'm hanging up.”

“ _It's no fun if I can't see and hear you!”_

Peter's eyebrows furrowed as he glanced around the classroom, the confusion in his face alerting Gwen who gave him a curious look. “Where are you?”

“ _Outside on a branch.”_

“Of course... I'm still-”

“Excuse me.” Slowly, he looked up to see the professor standing over him. How the hell did he get there? Without his spidey senses going off, although the sudden alteration in the vibration pattern made him remember exactly what his senses were currently dealing with and it took all his effort not to appear affected by something no one around him could know was happening. Lowering his phone from his ear, he gave his new professor a wide smile.

“Yes, sir?”

“Hand it over.”

“ _He means the phone right? Not the butt-”_ The phone snapped shut in Peter's hand, cutting Wade off. Hopefully the merc's comment hadn't been loud enough for anyone else but him to hear.

Reluctantly, Peter gave the phone to his professor who assured him he would get it back after class and that he was lucky he didn't throw him out. He was tempted to give a snarky remark but the vibration skipped at least three speed settings and Peter was suddenly gripping the sides of his desk tightly, teeth sinking into his tongue to keep the unexpected groan from rising in his throat.

“Are you feeling okay?” Gwen whispered, eying him suspiciously.

Peter could only nod stiffly and sit firmly in his seat to keep himself from thrusting into the air. He hadn't thought the small plug could go this fast and still be silent but that didn't make it any easier for him to remain silent as well.

“I'm... fine...” Peter gasped out, his eyes shutting against the pleasure that ripped through his body. The way he was sitting and the position the plug was in... it would have been perfect if he hadn't been in class. But he had agreed to this. Wade convinced him this morning before Peter got ready. Letting the mercenary stay the night was his first mistake – or maybe it was the day he told Wade he was willing to experiment with sex toys... that was probably the wrong call.

“ _Come on... it'll be fun. In the middle of everyone, writhing with pleasure that I'm controlling as you try desperately not to let anyone know... it's hot.”_ The words tumbled off Wade's lips and onto the skin of Peter's neck that he was currently trailing down, teeth nipping marks that would fade by the time he got dressed.  _“I've got the perfect toy...”_

And Peter's resolve crumbled under Wade's caress. Now he was starting to fall apart in his desk and he knew Wade was watching. He was glad to have picked a seat at the back for that reason, his boyfriend could see him better, and the other people in the class couldn't. Except Gwen was growing exceedingly concerned at how white Peter's knuckles were turning and how much he was beginning to sweat and fidget.

“Jesus!” Peter jumped, his forehead falling onto his textbooks as the vibration switched patterns to a consistent vibe instead of pulsing vibes. It was overstimulating him and he was three seconds from coming in his jeans during the middle of class. Until the vibrations stopped completely and Peter breathed heavily onto blank paper, trying to regain any semblance of coherent thought that a top student like him should have.

“Peter, you really don't seem like you're alright.” Gwen's hush voice called out to him and he couldn't trust his voice to give her a response. Instead, he waved off the look she gave him because clearly he wasn't acting normal but that wasn't his fault... only Wade was to blame because clearly Peter couldn't be held responsible for how Wade was manipulating his youth.

With his breathing starting to level out, Peter sat up properly in his desk and offered his best friend a reassuring smile as he picked up his pencil that had been discarded ages ago only to have it snap between his fingers when the vibrations started up. They only lasted long enough to send a jolt through his body before shutting off again but it had been so unexpected that a small noise escaped Peter's mouth which he quickly covered up with a long coughing fit.

Gwen didn't even bother asking him this time, she just rose her eyebrow and handed him a new pencil. He took it graciously, his hand shaking only remotely when the vibe went off again. It was a pleasant sensation shooting up his spine as he was prepared this time, waiting with alert senses for the next time Wade would turn it on. Even when he kept the vibration going for the next five minutes without stopping, except the few switches in the vibrating pattern, he managed to keep a straight face and almost all the words he was copying onto the paper stayed within the lines. How legible his notes would be later was seriously questionable. Wade was not conducive to his studies, that was for damn sure.

The vibrations didn't stop when the professor dismissed the class and Peter could feel Wade's mischievous grin on his back as he barely managed to stand upright. He picked up his binder and textbooks quickly and covered the bulge in his jeans before anyone could notice and pulled his backpack onto one shoulder. It was a difficult journey to the front of his class to retrieve his phone off the professor's desk, especially with Gwen trailing after him but he snatched the phone before receiving permission to take it back and walked out of the classroom as fast as his feet could carry him.

The movement only made the vibrations worse and Peter ignored Gwen's shouts about wanting to meet up later for lunch. Right now Peter only had one thing on his mind and it started with punching Wade in his smug face.

Peter exited the building only to be pulled into a nearby bush and he let out a lengthy moan as he was rolled underneath the body of his lover, his books and bag discarded somewhere along the way. Surprisingly, Deadpool wasn't wearing his costume and Peter couldn't help thinking how incredibly delicious he looked in civilian clothes... which was odd because normally Peter reserved delicious to describe food.

“Fuck you're hot.” Wade grinned down at him, enjoying the way Peter's cheeks flushed, how his breathing was hitching with almost every breath, and how incredibly bothered he appeared. “We should do this more often.”

“Shut up, Wilson!” Peter growled, rolling his hips up, desperate for contact that Wade purposely avoided giving him by lifting up slightly.

“You like it. You like being teased and toyed with. Admit it.” Wade leaned down, his knee caressing up the inside of Peter's thigh while his hands held down his hips to keep him from moving. The boy squirmed beneath him, needing the pressure that Wade was cruelly denying him. “You got off on it.”

“Not yet I haven't.” Peter whined, trying to raise his hips while gripping the front of Wade's shirt and attempting to pull him down into a kiss.

Wade leaned in, just enough to trace his tongue along Peter's sensitive ear. “How bad do you want it.”

“Ugh.... fuck really bad!”

“Enough to make me tacos for supper?”

Peter didn't even question Wade's ridiculous request, he just nodded frantically. “Yes, yes! I'll do that! Please Wade!”

“Not a taco kit either, actual real tacos that you made.”

“Okay, okay, anything, please.” Peter's fingers curled into the fabric of Wade's shirt and his back was arching with no success at getting the contact he deserved.

“Extra Tabasco sauce and you won't complain about how spicy it is?”

“No I won't! I swear! Just, god Wade I can't take it anymore.”

The mercenary's smile sent chills down Peter's spine when he caught his gaze. He'd gotten exactly what he wanted, which wasn't much on the grand scale of what he could have blackmailed a blinded-with-lust Spider-Man into doing for him, and that satisfied expression on his face was exactly what he loved about Wade.

As Peter stared up at Wade, his hand moved from holding him in place to cupping his erection, rubbing him roughly at the same times as the vibrator heightened to it's full speed. Peter clung to Wade as his orgasm shook him, stronger than any he had beforehand, not sure if it was a multiple stimuli or the fact that they were doing this in public and could be caught at any moment. Wade was right, he was getting off on this and he didn't care about how loudly he moaned or how exposed they were.

“That was fucking sexy.” Wade purred against Peter's lips as he came down from the wonderful, pleasurable place his body had been transported to. 

Peter sighed, barely kissing back before letting his head fall back against the grass, hands untangling from Wade's shirt. “It'd be sexier if you carried me to your car before anyone sees us."

“And remove some of those leaves from your sex hair too?” Wade grinned, sitting up to shove Peter's books into his bag, even though he was admiring how exhausted and satiated Peter looked laying in the grass. Peter was only glad that Wade had no idea how to work the camera tucked safely away in his backpack because this was not something he wanted recorded, even if he did agree that they needed to do this more often.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://arrafrost.tumblr.com/)


End file.
